


Body Swap

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Crowley y Azirafel han cambiado de cuerpo, y tienen que fingir que hacen vida normal hasta que el Cielo y el Infierno decidan hacer algo con ellos. No puede ser tan complicado, ¿no?





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons que tener en cuenta ANTES DE LEER:
> 
> -He intentado ampliar el aspecto de la librería de Azirafel en base a algunas imágenes del libro oficial de Good Omens, llamado "TV Companion", y lo que se ve en la serie. Justo sobre el círculo por el cual Azirafel habla con el Metatrón puede verse un segundo piso, también lleno de libros, y he intentado darle sentido a esa zona. Para mí, es solo una planta más con libros; concretamente, los más antiguos y menos aptos para humanos, a los cuales no deja subir. También he ubicado la escalera en la zona de la trastienda por esta misma razón. Así, además, puede esconder su casa ahí arriba.
> 
> -He seguido ese mismo pensamiento con el apartamento de Crowley; he leído el libro, y he visto lo que ha salido de él la serie, pero en ninguno se explica cómo es el dormitorio principal. He tenido que rellenar huecos visuales lo mejor que he podido.
> 
> -Y por último, quisiera aclarar una cosa que tiene Azirafel en su cuarto: un "galán de noche" (es así como yo lo conocí en España) es un mueble que usaban los hombres para colgar sus trajes antes de irse a dormir. Incluía barras para colgar pantalones, percha para la chaqueta, y cajones y barras para cartera, llaves y zapatos. Es un mueble bastante clásico, y que creo que Azirafel vería maravillosamente útil si tuviera que ir a dormir y debiera dejar la ropa del día siguiente en algún otro sitio. Para más información y una imagen, solo tienes que poner “Galán de noche mueble” en Google.

El autobús se detuvo a medio camino entre el apartamento de Mayfair de Crowley y la librería _Mr Fell and Co_. Aunque en su cartel de destino decía Oxford, dos personas bajaron, una pelirroja, y la otra rubia.

Crowley miró a Azirafel.

“¿Y bien?” Preguntó con cautela. “¿Qué decides? Tengo camas de sobra.” Azirafel negó con calma.

“No, me iré a mi librería. Quisiera evaluar los daños, igual algo puede salvarse.”

“Está bien, como quieras.” Crowley le ofreció su mano. Estaba cansado, aún algo borracho por el vino compartido, y tenía la otra mano en su bolsillo; su espalda estaba encorvada, y se sentía como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima, pero ya se estaban acabando no solo el día, sino también los problemas. Azirafel le estrechó la mano con pocas ganas; estaba igual de cansado, hasta el punto de que le costaba mantenerse erguido.

“Gracias por todo.”

“Sí, de nada, creo. ¿Nos vemos mañana? En el parque.”

“Claro. Hasta mañana, Crowley.” El aludido se giró y se alejó, con ese peculiar andar suyo. El ángel se lo quedó mirando un momento de manera analítica. Pero acabó suspirando, y con las manos a la espalda, echó a andar en dirección a su hogar.

Se quedó mirando su librería con curiosidad al otro lado de la calle. Se suponía que había ardido, ¿no? Pero no había cordón policial, ni destrozos, ni ninguna señal de que hubiera ardido nada. Con el ceño algo fruncido, receloso de encontrarse con algo malo al entrar, abrió la puerta. Lo hizo despacio, mirando hacia arriba. Pero no había nada raro, así que entró y cerró la puerta.

+-+-+

Crowley entró en su piso con cautela. Esperaba ver la casa revuelta; se suponía que habían pasado cosas ahí, pero no. Estaba todo en su sitio. Quitándose las gafas, encendió las luces, y miró a todas partes con curiosidad. Al pasar junto a las plantas, se las quedó mirando. No parecía que ahí hubiera pasado nada de nada. Acarició una hoja especialmente verde con alivio.

No tenía el coche, pero al menos sus _criaturas_ estaban bien.

Entró en el dormitorio tras revisar todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Incluso se tomó su tiempo para contemplar el boceto de la Mona Lisa que había obtenido de Leonardo una noche de borrachera, hacía ya tantos siglos. Vio sobre una mesa unos guantes, un delantal, unas pinzas y un termo.

Conocía ese termo. Con cuidado, lo cogió. El agua que contenía, si es que aún le quedaba, debía seguir ahí, porque estaba cerrado. Miró entonces al cubo que había al lado de la puerta. Cierto, pensó; el ataque de Hastur y Ligur, que había terminado con el segundo muerto, respondía el porqué de ese cubo tirado.

Ignoró la televisión y abrió el cuadro. La caja fuerte estaba cerrada. Agitó el termo; efectivamente, tenía agua. Decidió coger los guantes, ponérselos, e ir a la cocina para vaciar ese trasto infernal de agua bendita.

+-+-+

Azirafel se metió en la trastienda tras recorrer la parte abierta al público varias veces. Todos los libros estaban en su sitio, si bien había algunos que no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Parecían los típicos que le gustarían a un niño; lo cual le hizo pensar que era todo obra de Adam Young. El muchacho había deseado que todo volviera a como debía ser, pero había dejado su firma por ahí.

Cuando recorrió el piso de arriba, se preguntó por qué nunca había dejado a Crowley subir. Ese local en realidad era de dos plantas, y de hecho, para subir arriba, tenía que usar una escalerilla de caracol que daba a los libros que estaban al otro lado de la barandilla. Esos libros solo podían verse desde abajo, y eran los más preciados de Azirafel; eran los más antiguos y raros de todos.

Recorriendo la planta de arriba, al fin dio con lo que buscaba: la puerta del almacén. Que, con tanto libro, en realidad no era un almacén, sino el único sitio verdaderamente habitable de toda la librería. Azirafel abrió y entró. Suspiró al ver los muebles; una cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio, una cocina con una tetera poco usada, y dos puertas: la del baño, y la del armario empotrado.

No es que esperara mucho de todas formas; ya dormía en el sofá de abajo, las pocas veces que lo hacía, y también tenía una tetera más bonita abajo. En realidad, esa habitación parecía de una persona normal para casos de emergencia.

Cerrando tras él, reparó, no obstante, en ciertos detalles de los que uno no se da cuenta a menos que se fije. Había ciertos objetos que eran de otras épocas. La tetera, en realidad, parecía victoriana. La cama tenía un cabecero de estilo rococó, y el escritorio era un Luis XV.

Y, en la pared tras la puerta, había un historiado espejo isabelino. Se miró en el reflejo un momento, y se puso de lado, pasándose las manos por el cuello de la levita. Sonriendo un poco, se ajustó bien la pajarita, y se tocó el pelo.

En un deje de valor, sonrió.

“Crowley.” Murmuró con emoción. Pero carraspeó de vergüenza. Había sonado demasiado… Angelical, hasta para su propio gusto. Se miró fijamente en el espejo. Se estiró el chaleco desgastado, y lo intentó de nuevo. “Crowley, querido, yo te...”

Se tuvo que girar para dejar de mirarse, muerto de vergüenza. Se acercó a la única ventana del cuarto para abrirla, qué calor le había dado de repente.

+-+-+

Crowley se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el dormitorio. Era francamente blasfema la cantidad de espejos que había ahí; se podría ver uno desde todos los ángulos, aunque estuviera en la cama tumbado. O precisamente si estaba ahí. Muy lógico para una serpiente enamorada de sí misma, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Mirándose fijamente al espejo, movió la cabeza a los lados, admirando su perfil. Se pasó las manos por la chaqueta, y por la hebilla con cabeza de serpiente de su cinturón. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y sonrió con orgullo.

“Hey, ángel.” Murmuró del tirón. “Vamos a tomar algo tú y yo solos.”

Nada más decirlo, se tapó la boca, y se giró. Había sonado grave, sexy, incitante. ¿No era ese su tono de voz normal? ¡Su tono de voz no era tan suave! ¿Acaso siempre hablaba con Azirafel un tono por encima del suyo?

Ciertamente, su voz así sonaba también más amenazante. Lo de tentar no era para un ángel, sino para una víctima. Claro, claro, por eso a Azirafel le hablaba de forma un poquito más aguda. Tenía que ser eso.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Hizo algunas posturas, se miró caminando, se sacó la cadena que le colgaba bajo la fina bufanda que llevaba, y se la quedó mirando. Con la poca ropa que solía llevar encima, y ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que podía esconder. Se miró de nuevo al espejo.

“Azirafel, escúchame.” Se dijo. Su tono le sonó quizás demasiado demandante, pero tal vez quería que sonase así. “Quiero que vengas a mi casa. No, no lo quiero, pero es lo que tiene que pasar, ángel. Ven a dormir, maldita sea.” Se rio un poco ante su propio tono frustrado. “Vale, vale, me he pasado. Lo… Lo siento.” Le dijo al espejo. “Vale, hora de ir a la cama.”

Cuando se echó las manos a la chaqueta y se la quitó, no obstante, se quedó mirando en el espejo.

+-+-+

Azirafel se miró en el espejo. Se había quitado sin ceremonia la levita, pero le daba casi miedo quitarse el chaleco. Sabía que lo había hecho incontables veces, pero esa vez era diferente. Miró a su alrededor como si esperase que alguien saliera de algún escondite. Era como un adolescente copiando en un examen torpemente, esperando que el profesor le pillase en cualquier momento.

Se quitó la pajarita, mirándose en el espejo. Tragó, nervioso, y se fijó en su propia nuez subir y bajar. Se acercó un poco más al espejo, para verse mejor. Dejó la pajarita en uno de los compartimentos de su Galán de noche*, y siguió observándose. Con mucha ceremonia, abrió uno a uno los botones del chaleco.

Sorprendido, levantó las cejas. ¡Claro! Recordó que, en el siglo 19, lo suyo era la apariencia de abundancia; era muy típico en los hombres llevar ropa que hiciera parecer que se estaba bien alimentado como símbolo de riqueza. No es que Azirafel hubiera estado nunca rellenito del todo; simplemente, usaba ropa que así lo hacía parecer. Era adorable, maldita sea.

Sonrió, quitándose el chaleco. Vaya, ciertamente parecía estar fuerte. Lógico, no podían poner a cualquiera a vigilar el jardín del Edén. Crowley también parecía mejor alimentado en aquella época tan de Jack el Destripador.

Aprovechó para mirarse de espaldas. Era difícil con un solo espejo, pero no imposible, solo tenía que girarse correctamente.

“Qué mala idea llevar levita teniendo esta espalda.” Murmuró con frustración. “Mal, Azirafel, mal.” Suspiró. Se giró de nuevo, y se miró los pantalones. Los ángeles eran seres etéreos, y aunque se les asignaba un cuerpo cuando iban a tener misiones que implicaran interactuar con humanos o con otras entidades, no tenían por qué solicitar unos genitales al principio. De hecho, como los demonios, podían esforzarse un poco y cambiar de sexo a placer.

Azirafel siempre vestía como un hombre, y se solía presentar como Mr Fell, así que al menos el 80% de él debía ser masculino. Sus ojos se quedaron embobados en los pantalones. ¿Qué habría ahí?

+-+-+

Crowley se había quitado el chaleco y la camisa, y los había dejado junto a la chaqueta y la bufanda en una silla cercana. Se miró con interés las cicatrices del cuerpo; nunca las había visto. Sabía que estaban, debían estar, ¿no? Pero era la primera vez que podía centrarse en ellas. Al fin y al cabo, si el fin del mundo no ha llegado, ya va siendo hora de que te tomes tus libertades. ¿O no?

Se miró la espalda con la ayuda de los espejos; tenía la espalda bastante mal. El castigo para los ángeles caídos era bastante feo. Además, Satán tenía ese malsano vicio de herirles en cuanto podía; la tortura estaba entre sus placeres diarios. Era lógico que le hubiera cogido cariño a la tierra, si estaba así sin camisa, habría que ver sus pantalones.

“Y hablando de pantalones…” Murmuró, mirándose el cinturón. Se sentía estrangulado en ellos, ¿cómo podía nadie querer ir así? No negaba que quedaban bien puestos, pero tenía muchos problemas para moverse. Sonrió divertido. Y él pensando que ser una serpiente era su principal problema para moverse correctamente.

Aunque bueno, había otra cosa que le molestaba. Se miró mientras se abría el cinturón. Como demonio, tenía más interés (y por tanto, facilidad) en cambiar de sexo que un ángel. Al fin y al cabo, para tentar, muchas veces se necesita un cuerpo acorde para tentar.

“Oh, vaya.” Masculló al bajarse los pantalones con un gemido de alivio. “Al fin, estaba estrangulándome.” Peleando con la pernera del pantalón, trastabilló y se cayó hacia atrás. Por suerte, estaba lo bastante cerca de la cama como para caer sobre ella sin hacerse daño. Entonces, se fijó en el techo. “¿Por qué hay un espejo en el techo?”.

Igual debería haber ido a lo fácil, y haberse cambiado de ropa con un gesto.

+-+-+

No fue hasta que oyó a lo lejos la campana de un reloj de cuco dando la una, que se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado embobado mirándose, sin apenas moverse. Azirafel, su reflejo, parecía todo un ángel custodio, juzgando sus actos. Precisamente por eso, seguía con camisa y pantalones, con las manos en el cinturón… Y sin valor de terminar de desnudarse.

No podía, simplemente no podía. Él no era Azirafel, era Crowley disfrazado de Azirafel. Sospechaban que el Cielo y el Infierno tomarían represalias, pero no cuándo; por eso, en el autobús habían cambiado de cuerpo. Y él quería ser algo malo, y aprovechar para espiar su cuerpo, y hacer tonterías, como oír la voz de Azirafel diciéndole cursiladas, o incluso una declaración…

Pero con su voz dulce e inocente no le salía nada, le daba vergüenza. Y era patético mirarse a sí mismo desnudarse, por mucho que ese fuera el cuerpo del ángel. Suspirando, volvió a coger la ropa que se había puesto. Era perfectamente capaz de dormir sentado, así que se quedaría abajo, y fingiría leer hasta dormirse. No podía delatarse, no hasta que supieran a qué se refería Agnes con esa última profecía.

+-+-+

Crowley se revolvía en la cama. Al final, el pijama se lo había puesto con un chasquido; estaba cansado, y no quería ni mirarse la cadera. A través del espejo del techo había visto más o menos lo que había dentro de esos calzoncillos, el tamaño, al menos, y no quería saber más. Pensaba mantener las manos y toda su existencia lejos de esa zona; no era honesto para con Crowley. Confiaba, no, _sabía_ que él estaba respetando su aspecto, y él iba a hacer lo mismo.

De todas formas, si no se le olvidaba, le aconsejaría llevar pantalones más holgados, o unos genitales menos grandes. No merecía la pena vivir estrangulado.

Ahora debería estar durmiendo, pero como él no acostumbraba a hacerlo, y menos en ese cuerpo, estaba incómodo. Miró el reloj; casi era la una y media de la noche. Miró al lado, y cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesita más cercana. Llamó a la librería. Al tercer tono, alguien descolgó.

“Me temo que la tienda está cerrada.” Dijeron al otro lado. El ángel disfrazado de demonio sonrió, tumbándose bocarriba. Cuando se vio sonreír en el espejo del techo, carraspeó.

“Soy yo.”

“Ah, hola. ¿Todo bien?”

“Sí, es que, eh, no puedo dormir y em… ¿Y tú? Suenas a despierto.”

“Es que yo no duermo, ‘Crowley’.” Dijo Azirafel al otro lado. Él asintió.

“Ya, lo sé. Y yo sí, pero tengo mis días de insomnio creo.”

“Sí. Si lo que te cuesta es dormir, ¿y si ves la tele?” Azirafel le sonó incómodo. Tal vez hubiera alguien en la librería. ¿Gabriel tal vez? Preocupado, Crowley se sentó en la cama.

“No, bueno, ya veré. ¿Te ha visitado alguien?”

“Diría que la vergüenza, pero no creo que me pegue mucho.” Suspiró el demonio disfrazado de ángel al otro lado de la línea.

“Ah… Te entiendo, me… Me ha pasado.” Frotándose la cara con la mano libre, se sintió estúpido. Era como si necesitara estar acompañado para no tener miedo. Eso de no saber cómo ni cuándo les iban a intentar castigar era horrible. Ojalá no tardaran mucho en aparecer. “Voy a intentar dormir de nuevo. Buenas noches, ángel.”

“Buenas noches, querido.”

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. En la librería, el falso Azirafel se quitó las gafas de lectura. Se preguntó si, cuando él llamaba porque le echaba de menos o se sentía solo, sonaba así de herido. Quería abrazarle, pero no ya solo por el tono, sino porque odiaba saber que el ángel se encontraba triste. No debía de ser nada agradable para él fingir ser un demonio.

En el apartamento, Crowley se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Siempre sonaba tan seco cuando le llamaban? Pobre demonio, no merecía ese tono. Igual no era cosa suya sino de Crowley, porque no estaba en su casa, no tenía coche, y tenía que sentirse incómodo. Con ese panorama, es normal que suene seco por teléfono.

Decidieron, ambos en sus puestos, intentar dormir de nuevo. Al día siguiente se encontrarían, y con suerte, sabrían ya lo que iba a ser de ellos. Y podrían terminar con aquel incómodo cambio de cuerpos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es el primer trabajo de Good Omens que subo a internet. En breve lo subiré en mi otra cuenta, en Wattpad. Espero que te haya gustado. Si ves algo que esté mal, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo, porque no tengo Beta Reader. ¡Gracias!


End file.
